There are a variety of methods for connecting plates together, such as plates for a battery. A common method of connecting the battery plates together is by welding. One type of welding that is used is ultrasonic welding. Ultrasonic welding is well-known, readily available and cost-effective, however, it has disadvantages, particularly for battery plates.
Often ultrasonic welding of battery plates results in significant deformation of one or more of the plates at the weld location when the weld is completed. This permanent deformation can damage or ruin the plates thus making them unusable or inefficient. Thus, a different method of connecting the plates together is needed that does not result in permanent damage to the connected plates.
There are also a variety of methods for forming plates, or portions of plates, into desired shapes. Presses and dies are frequently used but, depending on the desired shape, the cycle time to create the shape can be undesirable. Additionally, it can be difficult to create some shapes using presses/dies. Instead, it would be desirable to have a process for forming plates, or portions of plates, in a quick and accurate method.